


timothée fucks noah

by gaytwinkcelebs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytwinkcelebs/pseuds/gaytwinkcelebs
Summary: Timothée Chalamet catches Noah Jupe staring at him at a red carpet event and takes him back to his hotel room for punishment and a bit of fun.
Relationships: Timothée Chalament/Noah Jupe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	timothée fucks noah

Timothée Chalamet smiles seeing Noah Jupe sat nervously down on his bed in his cute little shirt and tight jeans hugging his smooth, thin adorable legs. The adorable British 15 year old actor had been staring at him all night at the red carpet event they were at. At the end of the event Timothée was able to steer him away with an invite back to his hotel room. 

Timothée sits down beside him and squeezes the boy’s knee. 

“So Noah, I saw you looking at me all night.” Timothée says, looking the boy in the eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Noah stammers, his eyes widening. 

Timothée laughs. Noah couldn’t hide it, no boy ever could from him. 

“Don’t worry. You’re not the first boy to check me out at these things and you won’t be the last.” Timothée tells him. He’d brought back many boys to his hotel room just like Noah before. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Noah stutters. 

Timothée smirks and slaps his hand down on the back of Noah’s head and tightens his fist in his curls, making him yelp. He pulls Noah closer to him, their faces inches away from each other.

“It’s okay. Just now I need something back from you.” He says, nodding. “Yeah, I think you deserve a punishment. Get over my knee.” 

Noah looks confused. Surely Timothée couldn’t mean what he thought? When the grip on his hair is released he slowly lowers himself over Timothée’s lap.

Timothée chuckles happily and runs his hand through Noah’s curls with one hand and licks his lips at the peachy ass presented in front of him hugged tightly by the black skinny jeans. Timothée slaps his hand down on Noah’s ass cheek, leaving his hand there to squeeze at it through the fabric. 

“Timothée!” Noah yells. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Noah. Say you’re sorry.” Timothée spits at him, slapping his ass again, this time harder. 

“I’m sorry.” Noah murmurs. 

“Louder.” Timothée says, slapping him on the other cheek. 

“I’m sorry!” Noah yells. 

“Good boy.” Timothée says. He can feel his cock beginning to stir awake trapped in his pants. 

Reaching around the boy’s body, Timothée unfastens his jeans and shimmies them down his legs to his knees. Noah’s ass looks even plumper with just a pair of tight red boxer briefs wrapped around the two fleshy mounds. He squeezes the boy's ass cheeks, feeling how bouncy they are. 

“You have such a beautiful ass, Noah.” Timothée says, his voice low. 

He slaps down twice on each cheek, earning a yelp from the boy each time. Then he slips his fingers in the waistband of his underwear ready to pull them down. 

“Timothée…” Noah gasps, unsure what the older man’s intentions were. 

Smirking, Timothée tugs them down to join his jeans, feeling Noah’s half hard cock flop out into his lap. Timothée is amazed at the pearly white juicy ass before him, the skin glazed slightly pink from his previous spanks. He pats one cheek playfully, he couldn’t wait to make it red. 

“Count them for me, slut.” He orders. 

Timothée raises his hand high and whips it down on Noah’s ass, sending a loud smack noise and making the 15 year old boy scream and grip tightly in the sheets below him. Timothée moans watching the fleshy ass jiggle. 

“One.” Noah whimpers. 

Timothée raises his hand again and slaps it down on the other cheek this time. 

“Two!” Noah whimpers. He feels tears prickling in his eyes and his cheeks start to go red. 

Timothée moves back to the other cheek and slaps it again, this time leaving a pink hand mark behind. 

“Three!” Noah sobs, a single tear drops down his cheek. 

Slap!

“Four!”

Slap!

“Five!” 

Slap!

“Six!”

Slap!

“Seven!” 

Timothée chuckles at the now gushing pink ass cheeks in front of him and squeezes the hot, stinging flesh. Noah winces and wipes away some of his tears.

Quickly Timothée spanks Noah’s ass five more times, alternating between each cheek one after the other. 

Left gasping for air, Noah doesn’t say a word. 

“I don’t hear any numbers. How many is that now?” Timothée says, his hand finding Noah’s hair again and beginning to stroke it. He kneads the hurting ass with his other hand. 

“10.” Noah says, unsure. 

Timothée runs a finger down the cleft of Noah’s ass and tightens his grip in his hair. Aggressively, he tugs the boy’s head back, making him hiss. Timothée smiles seeing tears running down his face and how red his cheeks are. He leans down right next to the boy’s ear.

“That better be right or this is going to be so much worse.” He whispers. His fingers go further down Noah’s ass until they’re right on top of his hole and tap on it twice. 

Noah knew from that what Timothée was trying to tell him, that his hole belonged to Timothée and that he was going to do whatever he wanted with it. It made his cock harden a little. 

Timothée sits up again and smacks Noah on the ass once. 

“11.” Noah moans. 

“Let’s round it up to 15 shall we?” Timothée says.

Timothée slaps him twice on each cheek.

“12, 13.” Noah sobs.

For the last two spanks, Timothée raises his hand higher than ever before and slaps it down with ten times the force. Noah screams and sobs, panting to catch his breath as he hangs his head onto the bed. 

“14, 15! Fuck.” He gasps. 

“Beautiful, beautiful. I love hearing you scream.” Timothée says, kneading the boy’s red ass. 

He parts Noah’s ass cheeks then and coos at the small completely hairless puckered pink hole in between. 

“I’m going to have fun with this.” He says, spitting directly on the hole. 

“I- I’ve never had sex before.” Noah stutters, his heart beating in his chest at the thought of Timothée fucking him. 

Timothée chuckles and rubs his spit into Noah’s hole. 

“Good, I like fucking virgin boys.” He says. 

He forces his index finger inside, shoving it all the way into the first knuckle. 

“Agh, Fuck! It hurts.” Noah moans. 

Timothée wiggles his finger around a little bit then pulls it out and pulls Noah to his feet. Giggling, he fondles the boy’s half soft cock and small balls, he had little wisps of curly brown pubic hair around it. He peels back the foreskin to reveal the tiny pink head then stands up. 

“Be naked when I come back. Play with your hole a bit and get this thing hard, it’ll make it less painful.” Timothée orders before leaving for the bathroom. 

Alone in the hotel room, Noah sniffles and wipes at his tear soaked face. He didn’t know what he expected when Timothée invited him back to his hotel but it certainly wasn’t this. Was he really going to let Timothée Chalamet fuck him? He cups his own ass, feeling how red it is. Sure, the boy had been looking at him at the event and he did have a crush on Timothée and jerk off to him on a few occasions but who didn’t? He’d never expected this to happen and was unsure of it. His virginity taken by a hot 25 year old actor in a hotel room? 

His hands shaking, Noah unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, revealing his skinny pale chest. He then pulls his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off his legs and takes off his shoes and socks. 

Noah sits down on the edge of the bed and takes his small 4 inch cock in his hands and begins to stroke it. Remembering Timothée’s hands on his body, the slaps, the hand in his hair, the finger in his ass, the boner he’d felt against his thigh. His cock starts to harden a little more.

Parting his legs he feels his hole between them, wet from Timothée spit. It already felt so loose from just Timothée’s finger. Loose enough that he pushes two of his own fingers in and moans softly. 

Timothée comes back in the room naked, his long smooth, thin twink body on show and a rock hard 7.5 inch cock swinging between his legs and glistening covered with lube. On seeing him Noah stops stroking and removes his finger from inside himself. 

Smirking, lust filling his eyes Timothée approaches the young boy and pushes him backwards against the mattress. He grabs Noah’s thighs and hoists them into the air, pushing them back against the boy’s chest. Grabbing his cock by it’s base he starts to rub his tip against Noah’s hole. 

“I’ve been waiting for this ever since I caught you staring at me.” Timothée murmurs, licking his lips. 

“I’ve not prepped enough yet!” Noah says, looking alarmed. 

Timothée sighs and spits in his hand and rubs it against Noah’s hole, then starts to push himself in. With a lot of force he’s able to break through the resistance of Noah’s hole and push his head inside. 

Noah screams at the pain stretching him open, his hand fisting his own hair as Timothée starts pushing himself in further until he's completely sheathed inside. Noah’s jaw hangs open, breathless. 

“You’re so fucking tight!” Timothée groans, grinning as runs his hand along Noah’s tight little stomach. This was why he loved fucking boys, they were so much tighter. 

He pulls himself out to tip then slams back in, groaning at how it feels against his cock. 

“Ngh! Fuck!” Noah whines. 

Timothée leans over him and starts to slowly thrust in and out of him. 

“That’s it. Moan for my cock, slut!” He growls.

“It burns so much.” Noah pants. 

Timothée ignores him and kisses him instead, shoving his tongue right and down his throat. He then straightens back up and feels the smooth legs wrapped around him. 

Timothée starts to pull himself out to the tip and slam all the way back into the base, filling the room with the slap of skin on his hips hitting Noah’s ass. He looks down and admires the way his larger cock stretches Noah’s little hole every time it glides in and out, the dark bush around his cock brushing against the hairless body. 

He looks further up the boy’s body to his rock hard cock to his pink nipples which he takes a moment to pinch with his fingers then up to Noah’s face, his eyes screwed shut in pain, cheeks red with fresh tears rolling down them.

Timothée reaches down and slaps him on his cheek, jolting his eyes open. 

“Look at me whilst I fuck you.” He commands, keeping his hand on the boy’s face.

“Timothée, please…” Noah whimpers. 

Timothée grabs him by his thighs and starts up a good fast rhythm thrusting in his ass, keeping looking into Noah’s tear filled hazel eyes. 

After a good few minutes of fucking, Timothée panting and groaning lowly and Noah’s high-pitched whimpers, Timothée pulls out and flips Noah onto his hands and knees. With one quick slam back in Timothée moans at watching Noah’s thick juicy ass shake with the contact. 

Noah moans loudly and throws his head back, this time Timothée hit that special spot inside of him that sent shivers throughout his body. 

Smirking, Timothée grabs him by his shoulders and starts moving his hips again, hitting the same spot over and over and making Noah yelp out in pleasure. 

“Your boy hole loves my cock. Say it.” Timothée growls, thrusting in once particularly hard.

“Muh- my boy hole loves your cock.” Noah moans.

“That’s right.” Timothée smacks him on the ass then grabs him by the curls on the back of his head. 

Looking forward, Noah notices a mirror in front of them and sees himself for the first time. His whole face bright red and wet from his own tears, his hair a mess on top of his head and the broken look behind his eyes. Behind him, fucking in and out of his ass Timothée grins at him through mirror.

“That’s right. You’re all mine.” He tells him. He leans over the boy’s back, covering his much smaller frame and resting his head beside his. He kisses Noah sloppily on the cheek. 

“Every time you finger yourself, every time you jerk off, every time you get fucked, every time you even look at yourself. you’ll think of me now.” Timothée whispers. 

Timothée begins to really hammer down into Noah now, making the bed below them rock and creak. Noah tries to scream but he’s all out of breath. 

“I’m… I’m going to cum.” Noah gasps. 

“Do it. Cum for me, slut.” Timothée stands back up and holds him by the hips as he continues to pound in and out. 

With one final yelp of Timothée’s name, cum sprouts from Noah’s dick and down onto the bed below. 

Timothée groans at the extreme tightness clamping down on his cock and shoves all the way in one last time before he squirts his hot load all over Noah’s insides. 

Timothée slips out of him and collapses in the bed beside him, panting heavily and closing his eyes.

“That was incredible.” Timothée says. 

Noah lets his head hit the mattress and his whole body follow it, falling right down. His hole is left gaping and clenching itself as he feels the wet warmth around it.

“Get dressed and leave. Don’t tell anyone about this.” Timothée orders him, not looking up. 

Noah looks over at him, the man’s body is covered in sweat, his eyes closed and completely relaxed. He looks at the softening cock that was inside him moments ago and can’t quite believe it all fit. He just knew he wanted to try it again. 


End file.
